Frozen II: The Snow King
by IIBlue-SenpaiII
Summary: Takes place a year after the movie. When another person with ice powers like Elsa appears in Arendelle. Another curse is cast upon Arendelle and another kingdom, she and Anna must find a way to break the curse with the help of a Prince Andrew [OC]. Along the way Elsa finds the person that will give her a happy ending. [Elsa x OC] (Re-edited)
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or any of it's characters/places, it belongs to Disney. I only own my OCs and this story idea.**

"Catch me!" "Gotcha!" "Again!" "Wait!" "Slow down!" "Anna!"

Elsa suddenly struck her sister in the head, she watched as her fell onto a hill of snow. She quickly crawled over to her holding her sister in her arms. Something similar happened, somewhere far from Arendelle in the Kingdom of Bergen.

* * *

Snow fell from the dark skies of Bergen as everyone in the kingdom lay fast asleep. The King and Queen of the kingdom had two sons, who were both born four years apart. The oldest son was named Edward after his father and the youngest son was named Andrew. Edward was born with a curse just like Elsa that granted him the power of Ice &amp; Snow. The King and Queen both kept Edward's curse a secret from the rest of the kingdom to protect him, they both wanted him to have a happy and normal childhood like every other child. Though neither of them knew that one night would change their lives forever.

As the snow fell outside the window's of the castle, a boy with snowy white hair slept peacefully in his bed having pleasant dreams. However his sleep was interrupted by something heavy sitting on top of him.

A smaller boy with auburn colored hair, freckles on his nose &amp; cheeks removed the covers that were over the older boys head. His tiny hands grasped the others shoulder as he began to shake him awake.

"Edward! Edward! Wake up sleepyhead!" The sound of the other boy's voice caused Edward to groan slightly in irritation. He greatly disliked being interrupted from his sleep though most of the time it was his brother waking him up.

Edward rolled slightly over as he opened his eyes to glance up at his six year old brother with sleepy eyes. "Go back to sleep Andrew. Stop disturbing my sleep already." Edward threw the covers back over his head causing Andrew to stumble back a bit.

Andrew sat silently as a quiet whine erupted from his throat, he crawls back over towards Edward throwing the covers back off. "Please! Come on I want to play and I can't fall asleep." Andrew whined pouting a bit. Edward peeked from under the blanket groaning slightly before going back under.

"Do you want to play in the snow?" This gained his brother's attention almost immediately. He quickly threw the covers off, getting out of his bed as they both slipped on their shoes and hurried towards a big open room.

"Make it snow!" Edward threw his hand in the air and a swirl of snow spiraled out from his palms, he pushed his palms forward as the the swirl swept across the floor turning it into ice and snow. Andrew giggled happily as he picked up a handful of snow into his hands.

Both brothers had a joyous time throwing snowballs at each other, building snowforts, sliding down snow ramps and making snow angels. They even made a snowdog together just for their amusement.

After a while of playing, Edward soon became bored though Andrew was the opposite. He grabs a hold of his older brother's hand as he lead him over to a certain spot. Edward furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Let's see who can run through the obstacle course faster. Whoever looses has to get whacked with a pillow every morning for a whole week." This snapped Edward out of his daze of boredom. Edward creates two separate ice platforms for each of them to stand on.

Andrew glanced over at Edward who return the gaze with a slight smirk."Three...Two...One!" Each boy began to race the other and Edward created the platforms for them to jump on each time they landed. Andrew suddenly begins to pick up speed, determined to beat Edward.  
Unfortunately, Edward began to have a hard time keeping up with his little brother, he couldn't make platforms fast enough. "Slow down Andrew, I can't keep up!" Eward begged but Andrew couldn't hear him. Before Andrew could reach the next platform, Edward sent a blast of ice towards him to create another platform but it only hit Andrew in the face.

Edward's eyes open in horror as Andrew fell down into the snow below, Edward jumps down just in time to catch him. Edward just sat there holding his unconscious little brother in his arms.

"Mother! Father!" Edward mumbled numerous apologies just as his parents ran into the room. His mother takes Andrew from Edward holding him in her arms just as his father takes a hold of Edward's hand.

His father glanced down at him with an angry expression. "Edward, what did I tell you about using your powers?!" His father upset tone caused Edward to cast his gaze to the floor in shame. He honestly felt bad for disobeying his father not to mention hurting his brother Andrew.

His father looks over at his wife as he scooped up Edward into his arms. "We must go to the Elder now or it might be too late." His wife nodded and they both raced out of the castle with both their children in their arms. Edward just couldn't bring himself to even look at his brother, not after what he did to him.

What was more painful was the fact that he hurt Andrew of all people, the person he cared for most and the person he was suppose to protect from harm. Due to his disobedience, he could have killed him but luckily he was going to live. He then decided to never use his powers again no matter what

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter is the shortest because it is just a Prologue. Edward's incident with Andrew is slightly similar to Elsa and Anna's though instead of Andrew gaining a white streak in his hair, Andrew becomes cold very easily because of it. I tried to make the beginning as different as I could from Elsa's since I didn't want them to be the same. I decided to re-write this story because my writing style improved since whenever I posted this, so I will be re-writing the next chapter as well. I will try to upload 1 or 2 chapters a day if I can though I will be focusing on my other stories I have as well. I think I will write my own songs for this story as well since I at least have to add 1 or 2 songs since it is Disney after all.


	2. Chapter 1: Tragedy

**Hello Everyone! Here is the next update, I forgot to say this in the beginning. I don't own Frozen or the characters or songs, I only own my characters and the plot.  
**

**Please Review and Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

12 year old Edward sighed heavily leaning against the door of his room. He looks down at his hands before clenching his fist, he was going to stay in here forever so he wouldn't hurt anyone especially Andrew.

His mother Queen Daniella walked up to his door knocking lightly on it. She was worried about her son, she hated seeing him like this.

" Edward, are you alright?" Daniella asked resting her cheek against the door. She could hear faint sobs coming from his room.

" I'm fine, now leave me alone. I don't want to hurt you, dad or Andrew." Edward answered his voice cracking from crying. Daniella wanted to comfort her son but she understood what was going on and that her husband was doing what he thought was right.

" Edward everything is going to be alright I promise." Daniella said as she began to walk away from the door. She looks back sighing sadly. " I love you."

Edward heard his mothers words, he held back tears that threatened to fall. Even though he had this curse, he just wanted his mother to comfort him because he was afraid.

" I love you too." Edward muttered before crying once more. Daniella listened to her son's cry, she wanted to hold him, comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

Daniella walked down the hall running into Xavier, her husbands brother. Xavier looked just like Edward and little Edward but different colored hair and eyes.

" I am so sorry, I didn't see you there." Daniella apologized. Xavier only chuckled brushing off his clothes.

" It's perfectly fine... are you crying?" Xavier asked noticing tears falling down her cheeks. She shakes her head trying not to admit that she was.

" No I'm not, It's just I'm worried about Edward." Daniella answered tears forming in her eyes. Then she began to break down, crying feeling her son's emotion.

" It's ok alright, it just takes time." Xavier assured lifting her chin with his finger making her smile. She moves her head away turning away from him.

" See you later I guess." Daniella replied before walking away from Xavier. He had a rather devious smile on his face which meant he had an idea that wasn't good.

8 year old Andrew ran down the hall stopping in front of Xavier, he smiled at his uncle hugging his leg.

" Hi Uncle Xavier." Andrew greeted smiling happily. Xavier couldn't help but smile back at his nephew, he was the one who helped take care of the two ever since Daniella was pregnant with Edward then Andrew.

" Where are you off too?" Xavier asked watching him let go of his leg looking up at him. Xavier looked down looking into Andrew's blue eyes.

" I'm going to go see Edward. Why hasn't he come out of his room?" Andrew asked curiously. He could tell that he was worried for his older brother yet he still smiled.

" I don't know how I can explain this but it's probably best if you leave him alone."

" I'm just want to check on him." Andrew replied. Before Xavier could say anything else the small boy ran across the hall, Xavier just sighed before going to find his brother.

Andrew reaches his brother's door knocking on it but he doesn't get a answer. " Edward, Do you wanna play in the snow? Come on, let's go and play!" Andrew sang, he sighed heavily.

" I never see you anymore, Come out the door. It's like you've gone away."

" We used to be best buddies, And now we're not. I wish you would tell me why!" Andrew continued laying on the floor looking up at the celing.

" Do you wanna play in the snow? We don't have to play in the snow..."

" Go away Andrew." Edward ordered. Andrew looked down at the floor sadly.

" Okay, bye..." Andrew answered walking away from the door heading back to his room. 10 year old Andrew runs back over to his brothers door, 14 year old Edward was still in his room as he grew older his powers grew with him.

" Do you wanna play in the snow? Or run around in the halls?" Andrew sang sliding down the rail of the steps.

" I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the picture on the wall! "

" It gets a little lonely. All these empty rooms, Just watching the time fly by..." Andrew sang sitting on the steps of the castle huffing. 12 year old Andrew lay asleep in his bed while 16 year old Edward lay asleep as well.

Someone opens a door to where Queen Daniella and King Edward were sleeping. The figure held a bottle opening the top, a few drinks fell into the kind and queen's mouth. The figure quickly exits the room just as Andrew enters.

" Mom...Dad." Andrew called but there was no response. He furrows his eyebrows confused, he goes over to the bed seeing his parents asleep.

" Mom, Dad." Andrew called once more. He then begins to shake his parents but they were waking up neither were they breathing. Andrew started to panic, his parents had been poisoned in their sleep.

" Help! Guards!" Andrew yelled just as guards run into the room. Andrew had tears falling down his cheeks, his parents were dead.

" They have been poisoned, please do something!" Andrew cried, the guards tells two of the guards to go get the doctor and by that time Xavier walks into the room.

" What's going on?" Xavier asked. Andrew runs over to him crying into his chest, Xavier wrapped his arms around his nephews body comforting him.

" Mom and Dad are dead." Andrew answered as he continued to cry. Xavier's eyes widen as he continued to hold Andrew.

Edward could hear everything, his eyes widen in horror as he heard what his brother had said. His sadness soon turned to anger, he clenched his fist.

" I will avenge your death, I swear." Edward muttered, his eyes began to glow blue.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Like I said before this story contains some songs from the movie but I change the lyrics a little bit to fit the characters and gender. I used Do you want to build a snowman in this chapter.  
**

**Please Review, Follow for more chapters and If there is anything I could change or anything just let me know.**


End file.
